Castle in the Air
by Ch3rry1010
Summary: Jou thinks of the number 1 through 15. its better than it sounds, but im the writer and still dont like it


Disclaimer: Do I have to? (Do it hikari.) Fine. We don't own YGO  
they belong to Konami. Cause if we did things would be a lot  
different. And the song Castle in the Air belongs' to Be*Witched.  
  
Note: this is our first song fic, so be kind and tell us what you  
really think. Now on to the fic.  
  
Castle's In The Air or Numbers 1-15  
*********************************************************************  
***********  
Here my head up in the clouds  
  
I feel I'm spinning around  
  
Dreams will come and go  
  
But this is here to stay  
  
So forever this way  
  
He moved gracefully through the clouds, playing and floating on the.  
It felt good to move so freely now, with no pain. Eh could make this  
his home and stay her forever, but what about the others. What about  
them?  
  
NO not now, that wasn't important, no right not at least. No, he had  
earned this, all of it. He had suffered for so long this was his.  
First when he was 8 till he was at least able to defend himself and  
now his pain was paying off. Now he had finally found a place to be  
free, with no boundaries and no more worries.  
  
Hold me now, hold me now  
  
And say the things you say  
  
Hold me now, hold me now  
  
I pray  
  
And she wouldn't matter, she wouldn't . no she was just a selfish  
old woman now and nothing else. A supposed to be-loving one, that  
would do anything for others, yeah right no she was by far anything  
but that. But that woman didn't matter here, and all others were  
insignificant, unless he choose.  
  
So here we are at the start of this road  
  
Together building castles in the air  
  
Words we don't need without you I don't breathe  
  
Forever building castles in the air  
  
Besides all things that mattered for him were gone. All in f lash,  
instantly, like it was all supposed to happen in only a matter of  
seconds. Oh how the god's were so cruel. There was laughing,  
cheering, clapping and congratulating. Yug, and Ryou, and him, they  
were being cheered for finally gong to tie the not, even if they  
were young. Then screaming, yelling, clawing at others for freedom  
of the black-death machine that would end it.  
  
He was the only one left, and for six months he suffered. More pain,  
it was ironic, he had finally seen some light and then, it was all  
gone. Only for him to be met with more pain.  
  
It was so quick; you really didn't even know it anything happened at  
first. Sitting in along car, comfortably with your koi and then hear  
and falling.  
  
Honda, his best friend, wend first, trying to protect Mokuba. But  
the impact it was just too much and the chibi Kaiba was second.  
Third was Otogi who had grasped desperately for Pegasus' hand; once  
you knew the man he wasn't so bad to but that's another story: but  
when he had the hand that fit his so perfectly it only made the  
billionaire fourth in a long line.  
  
Yugi was sixth, the innocent one had to go so unbefitting for some  
like him. And were was Yami, well Yami tried to protect him and in  
that he earned fifth place. Looked like he wasn't number one in the  
little game called life, he finally lost one game.  
  
And then Ryou, the white haired teen was seventh Malik was ninth and  
both went in a way so undeserving for lights of the world. Marked  
eighth was Bakura who took most for the harsh fall by curling  
protectively around his light, Marik was marked number ten, he did  
the same for his hikari in hopes of sparing his beautiful one. But  
the one greatest sacrifice they had made was to no avail, cause all  
of them were no longer beside him.  
  
Anzu, the one who had kept them all together with her friendship  
speeches was eleven, and her unborn daughter was twelve. A woman who  
would never experience the wonder of mother hood, and her seven-  
month child who would never live a life had gone. That was proof  
that the god was no always there for you when you need him.  
  
But then maybe there was a small light. Mai had survived for three  
hours, but let go when she realized her wife and unborn baby were  
gone, which of course made her thirteenth. She died when she could  
have lived, only to be with the ones she new would always be with  
her.  
  
And Kaiba his 'master' Seto Kaiba, his Blue Eyed Dragon was the  
fourteenth. The one whose flame was supposed to have lasted forever  
had even gone. Had left with their hands still clamped together.  
  
He had lived each had fallen away from the vehicle he had crawled  
back. Crawled like a puppy looking for a phone when it happened. The  
fire, it burnt him, and still he lived. Lived for six months, the  
pain was so unbearable, so much. Mental, emotional, and physical all  
over whelming and so painful, that you just had to let go.  
  
So softly like a sigh  
  
Sea where the white horses ride  
  
It all seems so real  
  
A feeling deep inside  
  
So our time will go on  
  
But now he could let go, be fifteenth, the last, and the one who had  
lasted longer. Fifteen the number that he would be marked as by  
others, and he didn't care. Why should he, he would be free, free  
form everything.  
  
No more pain, no tubes, no machines beeping, and the ones that held  
his life, all of it gone. No tubes to breath for him, no more beeps,  
just quiet no noises from machines. So he let go and everything just  
faded away.  
  
Now he moved freely, flowing like water, at peace. He lay on the  
clouds they were coming to greet him, he was coming. So much  
freedom, now he was happy.  
  
Hold me now, hold me now  
  
And say the things you say  
  
Hold me now, hold me now  
  
I pray  
  
He had a plan, a castle. A castle for all of them, a castle for just  
them two. A caste built in the air one that would float, and be  
there always. They would build it together. Together building a  
caste in the air. And build from the road that stood in front of  
them.  
  
So here we are at the start of this road  
  
Together building castles in the air  
  
Words we don't need without you I don't breathe  
  
Forever building castles in the air  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
^  
Sorry about the sappiness of it all. But it just came to mind and I had  
to write it. Hope you liked. Tell me what you think finished at Dec 10,  
2003. 11:08 p.m. 


End file.
